Tan solo un mes
by Nara Taisho de Son
Summary: A.U un divorcio... un hijo... una noticia... un pedido... un amor que entro en la costumbre... una salvación... y un final inesperado...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

**Pov de Goku**

Estaba nervioso más de lo que una vez estuve, el tema que tenía que tratar me era sumamente difícil aunque lo tenía que hacer me era complicado, hablar con aquella mujer con la cual compartí más de diez años de mi vida, me era complicado, nunca creí que llegaría a este punto, pero mi matrimonio ya se había acabado, esa chispa que antes había se esfumo hace tiempo, no sabía cuándo pero se había acabado, ya no podía engañarme y engañarla a ella, debía córtalo de una vez por todas, no más porque quisiera dejarla de una vez porque la odiarse, no lo la soportase solo que no podía estar al lado de ella engañándola, no sería justo para ella, ni siquiera para mi hijo, o mi pequeño Gohan, cuanto daría porque no sufriera pero tampoco era justo para él que continuara esta farsa, en que su padre amaba a su madre, tampoco era justo para "ella" mi amor, mi cielo, para aquella que conquisto mi corazón, no era justo para Penny que no le diera su lugar, que aquella pelirroja siguiera ocupando el lugar de mi amante pudiendo tener el título de mi señora, poder tener que mostrarle a todos de que ella me pertenecía, que era solo mía. Sonrió al saber que pronto podría estar con ella sin necesidad de escondernos de todo el mundo, poder besarla en publicó sin que nos tache de inmoral.

Miro el reloj de muñeca viendo que la hora de verla se acercaba, ver a mi hermosa pelirroja, cuanto extrañaba sentir su cuerpo, su aliento, toda aquella atención que desde el primer día me daba aquella que ya mi mujer nunca me daba pero no era hora de hablar de eso. Tomo mi saco comenzando a dirigirme hacia la puerta de mi oficina y avisarle a mi secretaria mi partida.

-me retiro Marron, por favor no quiero que me pases llamadas no regresare hasta mañana –dije mientras me ponía el saco dispuesto para tomar el ascensor.

-como ordene señor y que tenga una muy bonita tarde –me dijo tan tímidamente como siempre nunca entendí porque pero no le daba bolilla al asunto.

Tome el ascensor y varios piso después, llegue al garaje del edificio y con la rapidez posible me subí en ella, maneje por varios minutos ese día tenía el tránsito a mi favor así que no demore bastante, estacione en el lugar de siempre y con toda la calma subí al ascensor hasta aquel piso, en cual me espera mi hermosura, Salí me encamine hacia la puerta y no necesite tocar porque ella ya sabía que estaba ahí.

-mi amor –grito la verme tirándose en mis brazos y besándome en esa forma tan salvaje que mi hermosa pelirroja me daba, correspondí rápidamente, tomándola por la cintura y encaminándola adentro.

-no sabes lo que te extrañe Penny –cerré la puerta con una mano, volviendo a besarla como antes…

**Pov de Milk**

Llevaba horas esperando a que me atendiera, y ya había perdido horas importante de trabajo y si seguía aquí jamás regresaría y eso no era muy bueno para mi curricúlum, a quien quiero engañar, como la dueña tenía permiso de hacer lo que se me plazca pero no era de mi faltar porque querer, solo cuando era necesario, cuando Gohan me necesitaba, mis tontas escusas eran porque estaba nerviosa por lo que me diría el doctor, la última vez que lo vi no me dio una noticia tan amena, y mi miedo de que lo que dijese ahora no me ayudaba, como necesitaba que Goku me acompañara, que estuviera aquí conmigo pero él no podía estaba ocupado en la oficina, haciendo su trabajo, como la consumía ese lugar nunca estaba en casa siempre trabajando solo volvía a la noche y a veces muy cansado, y los domingos solo se la pasaba con nuestro hijo. Pero aunque lo quisiese que sacar un tiempito de su agenda para mí, no podía pedirle, él no sabía que venía al médico desde hace unos meses, y tampoco quería preocuparlo, no quería darle una preocupación más a su cabeza ya mucho tenía con la empresa, jej con la empresa.

-señora Milk Son puede pasar –al fin ese hombre me llamaba, solo esperaba que fuera rápido.

**Pov de Goku**

-y cuando lo harás Goku –me pregunto Penny desde la cama, yo lo tenía planeado todo. Desde el día que salió la idea pero desde ese tiempo nunca me anime a decírselo a Milk, pero viendo como venía las cosas debía hacerlo pronto, muy pronto, directamente ahora.

-esta noche cariño –le dije mientras me prendía mi camisa

-eso es perfecto ya no veo la hora que estemos juntos, sin que nadie nos juzgué, que todos nos vea lo que somos –me sonrió tan ilusionada.

-yo también –me acerque y la bese para probar nuevamente sus labios antes de irme –me tengo que ir, ya verás que pronto no nos esconderemos más. Adiós

Me separe porque si no nunca me iría y me puse el saco, Salí y me dirigí al ascensor para ya irme directamente a mi casa, hoy estaba decidido, hoy por una vez por todas le diría a Milk, que esto acabo, que ya no va más, que nos tenemos que separar.

**Pov de Milk**

Llegue del médico realmente cansada, ese días no era el mío, ese día realmente me odiaba, yo había salido del médico con aquella noticia tan shokeante pero era una realidad, una realidad que estaba pasando desde meses, una que nadie sabía y esperaba que nadie se entere sino hasta el ese día en concreto, no quería molestar, ni preocupar solo quería estar bien yo misma porque sabiendo que preocupo alguien yo me pondría mal y eso en mi condición no era bueno. Me dirigí a darme un baño antes que mi pequeño llegara para des-estresarme y luego a llamar a mi hermana para avisar que no iría aunque era lógico que no aparecería no quería dejarla mal. Después de varios minutos me dirigí a la cocina pero antes la bocina del transporte escolar me llamo la atención, fui a la puerta a recibir mi pequeño y con su calurosa saludo, como amaba ese pequeño, pensar que ya se convertiría un hombrecito me llenaba de dicha.

-te extrañe mucho mamá –dijo junto con esos abrazos que te asfixian pero te enternecen

-pero si fue solo unas horitas cielo –me separe un poquito y le sonreí.

-lo sé mami pero para mí fue una eternidad –dijo mi Gohan mientras estirabas los brazos para ser más exagerar lo que me extraño, le mire con dulzura y lo abrase con fuerza, mientras una lagrimitas escapaban, ese niño era lo más importante que tenía y no me gustaría perderlo, ni siquiera imaginarlo.

-¿estás bien mami? –me hablo, preocupado creo que lo abrace muy fuerte.

-sí y dime ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? –me fui a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo para nosotros porque viendo la hora, hoy era esos días en que Goku llegaba a la noche.

-no me hagas acordar, todo este mes tengo exámenes mamá –dijo enojado –un montón creo que perderé mis pestañas de tanto leer y mi cabeza, ¡no! mi pobre cabeza estallara –dijo exagerado, siempre lo hacía pero Gohan era inteligente sabía que los sacaría todos con estudiar solo una vez.

-mejor que pierdas las pestañas leyendo que jugando con tus videojuegos –comienzo a cocinar y de seguro mi niño se exalto por eso, me reía interiormente.

- no pensaras en sacármelo mamá ¿no?

-si me prometes que estudiaras no –era innecesario pero debía asegurarme que lo haría con estos chicos nunca se sabe.

-lo prometo mamá.

-eso espero.

Comimos los dos sin apuro, yo escuchando las aventuras de mi pequeño y una que otra mini travesura en la escuela pasando la hora, luego nos separamos y nos pusimos cada una hacer las cosa de todos los días, mientras limpiaba Gohan miraba tele, después se fue a jugar un rato antes de ponerse a estudiar mientras me cedía el lugar para que me entretuviera. Prepare la comida, cenamos y Gohan se fue a estudiar mientras yo esperaba a mi Goku para atenderlo, odiaba estos días en que no venía temprano aunque sea para comer en familia, era lo único que pedía de él.

**Continuara….**

**NOTA DE AUTOR: hola chicas aquí le traigo otra historia de mi pareja favorita Goku y Milk, espero que le gusten y plis no se olviden de sus Review saben que suben los ánimos a esta humilde servidora…**

**Gracias por tomar su tiempo y UN ABRAZO PSCOLOGICO, besos**

**NARA TAISHO de SON.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

**Pov de Goku**

Era de noche cuando llegue a casa como siempre cuando veo a Penny, guarde el auto en el garaje y entre a mi casa, estaba nervioso pero a la vez decidido hoy le diré la verdad a mi esposa. La vi lavando la taza de que seguro había tomado esperándome y la salude, aunque lo cosas no iba, no podía ser un grosero, le di un beso en la mejilla y me saque el saco para después sacarme la corbata, me senté en mi lugar de la mesa esperando a que me sirviera la comida comencé a pensar como le diría las cosas a Milk.

Deposito el plato de comida en la mesa y antes de que sacara su mano las agarre entre las mía a la vez que la miraba, ella se sorprendió de mi acto, viéndola en la cara encontré un brillo en sus ojos que no supe cómo codificar.

-tengo algo que decirte –ella me asintió y se sentó en la mesa acompañándome en la comida, ella era así veía como un insulto que comiera solo, y siempre me acompañara aun después de haber comido antes, ella siempre tan buena.

La observe y vi el dolor en sus ojos no sabía por qué pero verla así, no sabía o no podía abrir mi boca, creo que me acobarde pero debía decirlo ya lo había decidido no había marcha atrás. Carraspee para llamar su atención pero ella miraba esa tostada que saco solo para hacerme compañía.

-quiero el divorció –la mire esperando sus gritos pero no fue así, parecía que no le había disgustado mis palabras, como si no le hubiera importado, me sorprendió su no reacción, sabía que debía inmutarse pero no fue así y comenzó a preocuparme, abrí la boca para preguntarle hasta que ella me interrumpió.

-¿por qué? –dijo tan suave que creí que era un producto de mi imaginación.

No le pude decir mis razones, no le pude decir que ya no la amaba, que el corazón que una vez estuvo en su manos lo tenía otra, que lo tenía Penny, que la amaba a ella, me acobarde y la culpa empezó a embargarme el corazón, de no poder decirle el porqué. Se levantó de golpe asustándome, apretaba sus puños de la rabia sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión.

-¡Tú no eres un hombre! –me gritó mientras por su cara caían como cascada sus lágrimas, se limpió el rostro y subió las escaleras yendo a la habitación.

Mire mi plato sintiéndome una basura, la había lastimado pero esto pasaría yo ya no la amaba y no podía seguir manteniendo esta farsa. Subí con cansancio las escaleras, pase por la habitación de Gohan, estaba dormido con un libro en su mano, entre, se lo quite y lo arrope, gradecía a kami-sama que no hubiera escuchado ese grito, le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí a nuestro cuarto.

Se encontraba en su lado de la cama hecha una bolita, tan cerca del borde llorando tan desconsoladamente, comencé a sentir lastima por ella y por todo lo que estaba pasando, me había dedicado más de diez años de su vida a mi lado, que se veía injusto todo esto pero yo ya no la quería, amaba a Penny, si seguíamos así solo seríamos dos extraños compartiendo la misma casa y con un hijo en común. Me acosté a su lado solo en el otro extremo de la cama, estaba cansado y estresado, no quería dormir en el sillón, menos darle explicaciones a Gohan del porque estaba allí. Toque la almohada con la cabeza cerrando mis ojos instantáneamente intentando conciliar el sueño con esos sollozos hasta que ella me habló.

-¿por qué? –No conteste -¿qué es lo que hice mal? –No hable -¿qué es lo que te aburrió de mí? ¿Ya no te satisfago? –No dije nada, de pronto se carcajeo sin gracia -¿quién es ella? –abrí los ojos como platos pensando de que ella ya supiera de mi relación con Penny, quise voltear a verla pero sabía que sería evidente. Dejo de preguntarme por qué todo este asunto, aunque sabía que lo quería saber, que fue el dejaste nuestro matrimonio, teniendo derecho a saberlo, no se lo dije, por esa noche no hablamos más.

**Pov de Milk**

Goku llego a la hora que sabía que llegaría esa noche, me saludo como siempre lo hacía con ese beso en la mejilla, se sentó en el lugar de siempre y yo le serví su cena, cuando iba sacar mis manos las agarro como nunca lo hacía, me sorprendí de eso, creo que él también se dio cuenta, la felicidad en mi interior aumentaba pero no quería ser muy evidente y me miro a los ojos como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-tengo algo que decirte –asentí y me senté en mi lugar de la mesa, esperando que me digiera de que se trataba ese "algo" no hablaba y me estaba empezando a preocupar, su silencio me estaba consumiendo en un revuelo de pensamiento, comencé a pensar de que se había enterado de mis visitas al médico, y que todo esto era un reproche de mi silencio, empecé a imaginar lo peor que el me dejaría cuando se enterase o me odiaría toda su vida, comenzar a sentir dolor tanto física como emocionalmente , mire mi tostada buscado la respuesta y fortaleza para enfrentarlo hasta que él hablo.

-quiero el divorció –ya me esperaba esto, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería al fin al cabo yo le había mentido, y sé que él también me mintió pero esa palabras dolían tanto escucharlas, era como cuchillos que atravesasen tu cuerpo cruelmente, el llanto comenzó a surgir y no quería largar más la necesidad de saber cuál sería el verdadero motivo del divorcio, aunque lo intuía, me estaban sofocando, sacando la fuerza de donde pudo le pregunte.

¿Por qué? –dije tan bajito que ni yo creo que me escuche, se sumió en sus pensamiento buscado justificaciones del divorció pero por su expresiones no tenía ninguna, entonces caía todo él porque del asunto no era mi mentira la que lo justificaba sino su engaño. Me levante de golpe apretando mis puños de la rabia, de dolor, me creía que era una estúpida.

-¡tú no eres un hombre! –le grite llorando de impotencia, de bronca, de tristeza. Le había dado casi muchos años de mi vida, le había dado un hijo, solo para nada, para tirarlo todo por el fregadero. Limpie mis lágrimas y Salí para mi habitación, quería estar sola un ratito, acomodar mi ideas, ese día estaba jodido para mí, fue de muchas noticias que no me eran tan amena, entre y me acurruque en el borde de la cama haciéndome bolita, comencé a sollozar a largar todas esas lagrimas que tenía acumuladas de hace mucho, me sentía tonta, usada, pisoteada y abandonada.

Varios minutos después sentí que el entraba, aún tenía el descaro de volver aquí y compartirla conmigo, tenía ganas de echarlo, gritarle, golpearlo pero sabía que eso era inútil y una perdida tonta de energía, se acostó en la otra punta en una considerable distancia de mí como si fuera una aberración. Me sentí la peor cosa de la vida.

-¿por qué? –le pregunte aunque sabía la razón quería que él se sincerara conmigo que me dijera la verdad pero no contesto -¿qué es lo que hice mal? –No hablo -¿qué es lo que te aburrió de mí? ¿Ya no te satisfago? –No me dijo nada, se quedó tan callado, que me lastimaba aun peor quería saber la verdad, que me dijera la verdad del porque nuestro matrimonio fallo, de pronto carcajeo sin gracia encontrando la simple respuesta pero no había que ser tan estúpida para no ser una opción, mi esposo era guapo, y se mantenía como cuando éramos joven, no era tan difícil que cualquiera no se quedara emprendido en su porte -¿quién es ella? –dije él se impaciento haciéndose evidente, él tenía una amante desde cuando quien sabe pero él me engañaba, ahora entendía sus demoras, su trabajo hasta tarde, el trabajar los sábados, me veía la cara de tonta. Retome el llanto dando por terminado la conversación, que más podía hacer ya sabía la respuesta que quería y era una que tanto odiaba.

**Pov de Goku**

Esta mañana fue la peor de todas la que hubiera tenido, me levante a la hora de siempre encontrándome con Milk llorando en el baño, comencé a sentirme tan culpable por mi decisión, ella había dedicado casi toda su vida a mí, nos conocíamos desde chico, habíamos compartido toda nuestra adolescencia juntos, ella me había elegido entre tantas opciones, se había incluso enfrentado a sus hermanos por mí, ellos creía que no la merecía que la haría sufrir, peleo contra ellos por nosotros para que aceptaran logrando lo con éxito, cuánta razón tendría ahora ellos. Se abría la puerta y salía con la mirada baja, no me dirigió palabra y se sentó en su tocador empezando acomodarse, su cara se veía tan demacrada y sentí lastima. Entre al baño y cuando salí ya no se encontraba, bajo y me encontraba con la escena de todas las mañanas como si lo de anoche nunca hubiera sucedido, desayuno mirando de soslayo de rato a mi esposa la cual jugaba con su desayuno y no había tocado el plato.

-papá podremos ir hoy a la tarde a jugar al parque –me dijo Gohan sacándome de mis pensamiento.

-Gohan hoy habías quedado de ir a jugar con Turles y a quedarte a dormir en su casa ¿lo recuerdas? –hablo ella con el tono de siempre como si nunca hubiese llorado, la quede mirando y ella se dio cuenta bajando la mirada rápido.

-¡oh cierto!

-este sábado iremos –le dije y su carita se ilumino de la emoción porque saldríamos ese día

-¿enserio papá? ¿No trabajaras hasta tarde como siempre? –me pregunto dudoso y me sentí mal con el tema de Penny había abandonado la relación con mi hijo, le sonreí y él se emocionó de volviéndomela -¡gracias papá! –y la mire de soslayo y ella daba una sonrisa triste sin levantarme la mirada.

Terminamos y cada uno tomo su camino, Milk se fue a tomar su transporte para su trabajo y yo me dirigía a dejar a Gohan a la escuela como siempre para luego dirigirme al trabajo.

**Pov de Milk**

Seguía sollozando en silencio, descargando todo el dolor que se me fue posible, estaba destrozada aquel hombre había destrozado aquel amor que con tanto esmero me había dedicado a cuidar, a merecer día a día lo había roto todo con tan solo unas palabras, me sentía una estúpida. Mire el reloj despertador encontrándome de que eran las 4:35hs y no había dormido nada, me levanto para luego dirigirme al baño, entro y un mareo se apodera de mi cuerpo haciendo que mis piernas me fallaran, caí sin consideración alguna y comencé llorar otra vez, las cosas se había empezado a complicar. No me acuerdo cuando tiempo estuve tirada llorando, me levante y me bañe, cuando salí Goku ya estaba en la puerta mirándome con lastima, lo odie en ese momento, odiaba esa mirada, baje rápida la mirado sin que él se diera cuenta que lo vi, fui al tocador y acomode como siempre no quería que mi pequeño se enterara de nuestro problemas, no lo quería preocupar y menos ponerlo mal, respire hondo para tranquilizarme y mire al espejo, nunca debí haberlo hecho pero era inevitable, mire el reflejo que sonreía con gracia ante mí y que diferentes eran de la realidad. Salí a realizar la tarea de siempre como si lo de anoche nunca hubiera pasado.

Esa mañana fue la más horrible que he pasado, fue tan normal como la de todos los días, nunca me imaginé que mi matrimonio se había acabado tan rápido, que la familia que soñaba se había disuelto, creí que era normal no hasta este día, pensar que tome los cambios por haber caído en una maldita rutina, pero no era por eso. Tenía ganas de llorar pero recordé que Gohan estaba presente y aguante debía ser fuerte ante mi pequeño, el hambre se me había ido así que comencé a jugar con mi plato. Esta escena familiar lastimaba mucho y el silencio comenzaba a torturar.

-papá podremos ir hoy a la tarde a jugar al parque –dijo Gohan cortando ese maldito silencio, como se lo agradecía. Lo mire meditando cada una de las palabras que había dicho pero la llamada de esta mañana salto en todo ese caos de pensamientos.

-Gohan hoy habías quedado de ir a jugar con Turles y a quedarte a dormir en su casa ¿lo recuerdas? –hable con el tono de siempre no sé cómo lo logre pero lo había hecho, Goku me observaba lo sabía así que baje la mirada rápido intentando no llorar.

-¡oh cierto!

-este sábado iremos –le contesto ilusionando a mi pequeño por una salida que ya dudaba que pasaría, desde hacía tiempo que Goku no pasaba tiempo con él, y las que había eran tan pocas que la podría contar con una sola mano.

-¿enserio papá? ¿No trabajaras hasta tarde como siempre? –Pregunto dudoso sabiendo de los desplantes y poca atención de su padre, me sentí mal -¡gracias papá! –sonríe de tristeza esperando de que no haya ilusionado en vano a mi pequeño.

Terminamos y cada uno tomando su camino.

**Continuara…**

**NOTA DE AUTOR: hola aquí volví a dejarles otro capítulo de esta historia, que lo que veo le ha gustado y mucho, lamento no actualizarla tan pronto pero la escuela, la sociedad y los paseo de la imaginación no ayuda bastante, espero poder adelantar más y actualizar todas mis historia que han quedo y poder hacer mas de esta magnífica pareja.**

**Bueno como ven Goku no un trigo limpio y su cositas guardadas, y está decidido a obtener su libertad. En cuanto a Milk bueno sé que muchas querrán que tenga también su cosita así que les digo… sigan esperando jejeje si les digo como realmente terminara la historia no tendría sentido jajaj bueno…**

**Antes que nada les quiero agradecer por tomar su valioso tiempo de leer y comentar esta humilde historia y espero que le haya gustado este capítulo. Porfis no se olviden de comentar que les pareció. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… Nara Taisho de Son.**


End file.
